


The Crimson Maiden and the Beast

by thegirlwhofangirled



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALLISON IS A KNIGHT, Derek is a Prince, F/M, M/M, Multi, all the boyd feels, and sterek tension, but there or may not be some dydia tension, it's a scydia fic, kinda beauty and the beast as if the title didn't give it away, medieval-ish au?, stiles and lydia are cousins but not really, there's an unexpected threesome read end of notes to know who did the thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhofangirled/pseuds/thegirlwhofangirled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lydia is kinda magical, Scott needs something to ground him, Stiles is a thief, Derek a promiscuous prince, and Allison is bamf.</p><p>At first glance this fic might not seem like a Scydia fic right away since there’s so much going on and setting pace for the story but I promise it is. I totally understand if some of the things here don’t necessarily fly with you, that’s cool. I wasn’t even thinking of going through with it but I had some awesome cheerleaders that wanted to see where the story would go so here it is. A warning, the fic starts with bang. I mean like a literal bang. There’s a threesome scene that’s being witnessed by Lydia starting at the fourth paragraph. If that’s not your thing you might want to skip that. If you want to know who are the people in said threesome check the endnotes.  </p><p>Special thanks to my lovely betas Yesenia and Maii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The thief and the maiden

[ ](http://s1240.photobucket.com/user/majopeca24/media/ficcover_zps64cb70d5.png.html)

She really didn’t know what prompted her to do such a foolish thing. The only reason why she was even in the castle was to accompany her cousin, Stiles. He had told her they were merely going to borrow some things from Master Deaton, for whom he was an apprentice at the moment. Turns out that by “borrowing” Stiles meant _stealing_. 

As they ran down a corridor, Stiles hauling sacs full of food and gold artifacts, he begged for her forgiveness. _I really didn’t think they would find out, Lydia, I am so sorry_. She had huffed in exasperation and told him he should’ve told her the truth, that way she could’ve at least grabbed a few bags of her own to carry more things. Stiles had smiled with shiny eyes and pressed a hurried kiss to her temple. He suggested they split, sending her through a secret passage which would lead her to one of the upper corridors, he would find her afterward and get them out. That had been thirty minutes ago, and she was scared for his safety. What if the guards had captured him? What would become of him? She pulled her red cloak over her head and set out to find him. 

As Lydia walked through the corridors she couldn’t help but gape at the richness before her. Hundreds of paintings and family portraits encased by golden frames decorated the maroon walls. Beneath her feet, the mahogany floors seemed to exhale with every step she took, releasing a sweet musk which brought back long forgotten memories. Memories of childhood afternoons spent frolicking in the woods with her sister and Stiles. 

 

The sound of a moan startled her from her memories and Lydia sought refuge behind a curtain. Seeing no one had discovered her presence yet, she decided to investigate. The continuous moans and sighs of pleasure brought her to a room at the end of the hall, where two large wooden doors stood ajar. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, Lydia took a peek inside the room and held back a small gasp. Inside the chamber, on a big four poster bed hidden underneath a canopy, lay a tangle of rocking limbs. She was no innocent to the act of sex; she’d bedded Jackson a few summers ago before he went away and there was the tryst she had with Aiden just last spring, but she had never seen something like this.

The delicate body of a dark haired beauty kneeled between two strong male ones; large, fair hands rose from behind her to knead her breasts, drawing moans from her lovely pink lips. Delicate strokes at her hips elicited quiet sighs, which were followed by a head of blonde hair dragging lips over her neck. The dark haired man knelt in front of the young woman, kissing his way down her body. He gently pushed both of his companions, so the woman rested her frame over the blonde man, and proceeded to kiss the inside of her thighs. When his mouth disappeared between her legs the woman let out another moan and jerked her hips. The man let out a chuckle and shushed her before returning his attention to the valley between her legs. He licked and sucked until she was a trembling mess underneath his mouth.  
Lydia knew she should not be standing there but she couldn’t look away. Every caress, lick, and touch she witnessed made her knees buckle, a deep and hot sensation forming deep within her. The blonde man held the woman as she spasms passed through her and dropped a kiss on her sweaty brow. 

On the other side of the door, Lydia tried to control her breathing. The warmth spreading through her body and the dampness between her legs reminded her it had been a while since she was last touched by a man, at least in the right way. _To be touched by a man like that_ , she pondered, admiring the dark haired man’s strong back and the way it seemed his only purpose was to please his companions. The woman sighed in contentment and grabbed the man between her legs by his hair, bringing him towards her so she could taste herself on his lips. 

Lydia unconsciously licked her own lips in response. After having her way with his mouth, the woman pulled his head away and whispered something to the blonde man behind her, which resulted in him laughing and diving for the other man’s lips. Eyes full mischief, the woman managed to move away and pushed the men closer. She reclined comfortably on some pillows to watch the men together and began to run her hands over her breasts, pulling at her nipples and biting her lip. Her hand strayed lower, lingering between her legs. It did not last long, though, and soon enough she had pushed the brunette man away and straddled the blonde. 

Lydia now had a full frontal view of their activities; she admired the the strength and play of muscles on the dark haired man’s arms as he kneaded at the woman’s hips. She also felt a bit of envy at the long, and graceful legs the woman possessed. Not wanting to be left out, the other man held onto her hips from behind and brought his right hand between her legs, producing a playful squeak from her and a small moan from Lydia herself. The dark haired man’s gaze quickly snapped up and met Lydia’s. She retreated quickly hoping she had not been discovered. Glancing over her shoulder, she risked another glance into the room and found the trio had disappeared from the bed.

 

“Thanks for another lovely afternoon, Sir Parrish.” The voice belonging to the older man offered.

 

The blonde man, Parrish, finished arranging his garments and blushed in return. He picked up his sword and chain mail which rested on a chair next to a window.

 

“It was my pleasure Prince Derek. Lady Allison,” Parrish finished. Blushing even further when the woman winked at him.

 

Derek, _Prince Derek_. That’s who the older man was. Lydia had heard stories about him, about his very peculiar tastes and personality. And yet she would have never imagined he would be into this kind of activities. To bed both a man and woman? _At the same time?_

“So how was that, _Lady Allison_?” Prince Derek teased, before jumping on his bed and pulling the covers over his body.

“Ugh, fuck off, Derek. You know I hate when you call me that. To you I’m Allison. We agreed there would be no titles between us unless we were in public. ” Allison groaned as she pulled on trousers and a white flowy shirt she’d picked up from the foot of the bed.

“Right, I forgot those words were only allowed on Sir Parrish’s lips.”

Allison struggled to contain a grin, and if her flush was any indication, Prince Derek’s words had hit close to home. She finished packing her belongings and made way to the door. “Don’t forget about our match tomorrow, I do hope you’re ready to taste dirt once I beat you at the race.” she offered smugly. 

“Looking forward to it.” Derek smiled cheekily, getting up from the bed. Allison rolled her eyes at his state of nakedness made her way to the door.

“See you at supper,” Allison called as she rushed out of the room. With haste, Lydia retreated behind the curtains, making herself as small as possible, thanking the gods she hadn't been found. Relieved, she turned to leave in search of Stiles again when a pair of hands dragged her into the room and pinned her to the wall. Her green eyes met hard hazel ones and strong hands held her in place.

“Who are you and what are you doing in my chambers?” he growled. 

“My name is Lydia Martin. As to why I am in your chambers, I believe you just dragged me in here, _your grace_.” she spit out.

Derek moved away at that. There were probably not that many people who dared to defy him, given his title. He reached past her and locked the doors to his chamber before stepping away from her. She immediately averted her gaze from his naked figure, looking everywhere but the planes of his body. He seemed to take pleasure in her embarrassment and made a show of putting his robe on. 

 

“So,” he started, popping a grape from a platter into his mouth, “Miss Martin, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

When she didn’t respond he walked towards her and tilted his head questioningly. “Could it be it has something to do with the commotion my guards are making right now?”

It was then Lydia realized the guards were close by. They were yelling about intruders breaking into the castle and how they had caught one but needed the other. _Stiles_. she thought. She made way to the door but the prince blocked her path.

“Tell me, what will you give me in exchange for not having you arrested? You did break into my place after all.” 

Lydia froze in her spot when she caught the meaning of his offer. Yet there was something in his eyes that seemed to challenge her. A slow smile uncurled from her lips and the Prince’s smirk faltered.

“I have never backed down from people who dared to insult me and I shall not start now, not even because you’re the heir to the Beacon Hills throne.If you think for a second that I buy your act of scary lord who bends everyone to his will, you’re mistaken.”

Her words wiped the smirk off his face and he let her go as if he’d been slapped.

“How _dare_ you question my authority?” he seethed.

Lydia pushed herself off the wall and lifted her chin. “I do as I please. I was taught no woman should ever suffer at the hands of a man, not even a king. Much less a spoiled prince like yourself.”

Nostrils flaring in anger, Derek unlocked the doors and grabbed Lydia by her arm. He dragged her downstairs towards the throne room where a tall, dark knight stood, holding Stiles by the neck.

“We found this one trying to sneak upstairs, probably in search of the girl.” the knight offered.

Stiles broke from the knight’s hold and stumbled towards Lydia before wrapping her in his arms, and away from Derek’s hand. Lydia backed away from the embrace and it was then that Stiles noticed Derek’s presence.

 

“Yo-your grace!” he exclaimed, pulling Lydia closer and managing a quick and awkward bow.

Stiles tried pushing her behind him, as if he meant to shield her from the prince’s wrath, but Lydia would have none of it, so she stayed standing by his side. She did not miss the way in which Derek’s appreciative gaze raked over Stiles’ disheveled state, or how Stiles could not tear his eyes away from the opening of the prince’s robe. The three looked at each other in silence until the knight spoke up.

“Your grace, we found out this man was allied with some of the kitchen staff in order to conduct the robbery.”

“I only did it because you won’t provide for our people-” Stiles interjected only to be silenced by Derek’s glare.

The knight looked away in shame, knowing very well their king’s avarice was the reason their people were struggling, and why they had resorted to thievery.

“Sir Lahey,” Derek barked, a tall blue eyed knight appearing suddenly at his side.

“Yes, your Grace?”

“Assist Sir Boyd in escorting these prisoners to the cells.”

“Will they be executed, you grace?” Sir Boyd asked worriedly.

“No, please, your grace. This is not my cousin’s fault. She had no idea of what I was planning, you have to let her go. I beg of you.” Stiles pleaded.

“What should we do with them?” Sir Lahey inquired.

Derek contemplated Stiles and Lydia in silence as they were being bound by the guards. Lydia did her best to appear strong, but on the inside she was scared. What would happen with them? They couldn't die, not now while they were still so young. Besides, execution was more of the king’s style and Lydia knew he was out of the castle for a while. 

“You will not be killed.” Derek started.

At his words the tension running through Lydia’s body eased. He did, however, say they would be confined until he decided what would be the best punishment for them. Derek asked the guards to take them away, Allison and Parrish showed up, both of them wearing armor. Recalling the memories from just a few minutes ago, Lydia couldn’t help but blush and look anywhere but their faces. Sir Parrish seemed oblivious to her reaction as he guided her towards the holding quarters but Lady Allison’s gaze never left her face until a flick of understanding crossed her features and a taunting smile crossed her lips. 

“Enjoyed the show, didn’t you?” Allison whispered when she walked by Lydia.

Lydia focused on watching where she stepped and dodging Stiles’ question about why the “lady knight” kept smirking her way. They walked through dark and humid passageways, the only source of light coming from the torches Sir Boy and Sir Parrish carried. When they arrived to the cells they would be held in, Lydia noticed a large wooden door at the end of a corridor. It was secured with extra bolts and from a small, barred opening at the top she could only see darkness. Absolute darkness, and yet she could not tear her eyes away from that entrance. Her sister always used to tease her about always letting curiosity get the best of her. _You know, Lyds, they say curiosity killed the kitten._ Her sister’s words rang in her mind as she stared at the door. Whatever was behind it seemed to pull her in, beckoning her to see what was inside. She turned to her cousin when all of the sudden there was whispering, coming from the end of the passageway where the door stood cloaked by shadows.

“Did you hear that?”she asked pulling on Stiles’ sleeve.

Distracted, Stiles chewed on his bottom lip and absently murmured, “Hear what?” 

Knowing him, he was probably trying to come up with a way they could escape. Lydia wasn’t stupid, though. She knew whatever chance they ever had disappeared when they were brought to the underground levels of the castle.Any escape they could have accomplished should have been done before they were brought there.

“What’s behind that door?” Lydia spoke, not asking anyone in particular. 

It was Allison who took the bait and answered her, albeit briskly, “There’s nothing there, it was used as a dungeon where we kept some of our most dangerous prisoners until the king ordered for its dismantlement. Now, it serves mostly as home for rodents and storage.” 

Lydia wanted to inquire further but the other knight’s look let her know any other questions on the matter would not be welcomed.

“You will be here until Prince Derek decides what to do with you. I will bring you some blankets, along with bread and some wine, that should keep you warm through the night.” Sir Boyd murmured as he locked Lydia into her cell while Lady Allison locked Stiles in the one next to hers. Before the knight’s hand left the lock Lydia grabbed his hand.

“Thank you.” she told him softly.

The knight gave her a small smile before parting and taking with him the only sliver of hope she had left.

\-----------  
Sometime that same afternoon Derek found himself pacing around his bedchamber asking some questions of his own.

Confused, Derek looked at Allison, watching her carefully. “What do you mean she knew?” 

“The girl, Lydia. I think she suspects something.” Allison stood in front of him, one hand on her sword. “From the moment we stepped into the holding cells she would not stop looking at the dungeon door. I heard her ask the boy if he heard whispering coming from there. You and I both know there is rarely any noise coming from that room, not even when _you_ visit.”

“It might have been a coincidence.” Derek said, not wanting to get ahead of himself.

Allison shook her head, rolling her eyes. “There’s more. I sent Parrish back to their village to ask around about them. It turns out Lydia was taken into the Stilinski home at a very young age, right after her mother died from a fever. Her father had left them years before that. Here’s the interesting part; she had an older sister, Georgiana Martin.”

“The Crimson Maiden?” Derek breathed in wonder.

“Yes. The same sorceress your uncle always spoke about. Remember how he would go on and on about her abilities?” Allison reminded him.

Derek continued to pace. “She’s just a myth, Allison,” he said, his voice stern. “We don’t know if it’s even true or just another of Peter’s lies.”

“It doesn’t hurt to try. After all we do need to exhaust all our options.”

Mid-step, Derek turned to face her completely. “Do you really think this could work? Do you think she could help him? Do you think she could restore him?” Derek asked and he noticed the pained expression Allison wore in the features of her face.

“I really do and if that doesn’t work we’ll find something else. I know we will. You need to at least try. What’s the worst thing that could happen? For it not to work? You have been down that road before. Besides, you only have two full moons left before your uncle decides to make good on his promise. Peter will kill him, even if he’s blood. Are you willing to take that chance?” 

Allison’s confidence and hope was contagious, and Derek realized she was right. They had nothing to lose. “What do you suggest?” he asked.

Allison smiled at him, knowing she’d gotten through to him “I have a plan.”

\-------------------------------------------------

“I truly am sorry, Lydia. This is my fault. My dad is going to kill me when he finds out I got us arrested.” Stiles whined in the next cell.

The boy had been at it for hours now. Even the guards left at some point during his incessant chatter filled with apologies. Lydia didn’t pay much attention to his monologue, though. She was still staring at the mysterious door from before. There had been whispers coming from there, she’d _heard_ them. She was not mad.

The sound of heavy footsteps let them know someone was coming their way, and soon enough Lady Allison appeared from around a corner along with Sir Boyd. They were carrying blankets and a platter with bread and wine, like the knight had promised earlier. Allison opened Lydia’s cell and handed her the blankets.

“This should keep you guys warm. Hopefully it won’t be much longer before the prince makes his decision. If you hear any peculiar noises don’t pay them much thought. Strange things are said to happen in these dungeons.” Allison paused for a moment and Lydia’s heart leapt. “Mostly stories, though,” she continued. 

The way in which the woman in armor looked at Lydia as she spoke intrigued her. It was almost as if she was trying to tell Lydia something else. 

Both knights finished locking each cell and retired quickly. They had nothing else to do but wait and see what would be their fate. 

As the hours of the night strung along, Lydia found herself dozing off, the only sounds surrounding her being Stiles’ breathing and quiet mumbling. Sleep was starting to win the battle when a scraping sound coming from the mysterious door woke her up. She moved closer to the bars imprisoning her and pushed her head out through a gap, straining herself to listen closely. This time, there was a loud thud and she gasped in surprise. As soon as the sound left her lips a low whine came from the other end of the door. Lydia struggled to get to her feet, holding onto the cell bars for support, and noticed the lock had not been properly closed. _Lady Allison must have left it open by accident_ , Lydia thought. It was the perfect opportunity for them to escape. She only had to find a way to free Stiles and they could be on their way. Yet, escaping was the last thing on her mind. Moving quietly, so as to not wake up her cousin, Lydia left her cell and moved down the dark corridor leading her to the locked door.

“You feel it, don’t you?” came a low whisper to her left.

She gave a small shriek and whirled around, finding herself face to face with Derek. Her sound of distress seemed to have brought Stiles out of his slumber and he was now shouting her name. Thinking the prince meant to harm her in some way. 

“The pull, it’s strong isn’t it?” Derek asked again.

She literally had no idea what he meant by that question, and yet in some deep level maybe she did. Whatever was behind that door, it drew her in.

“Let’s make a deal, Ms. Martin. If you really want to know what’s behind that door you have to promise you will stay here in the castle until I deem it possible for you to go back to your home.”

“Don’t listen to him, Lydia.” Stiles shouted.

Derek shook his head at the boy, dismissing him, and stepped closer to Lydia. His body crowded her against the door.

“I swear to God if you touch her you will regret it. I will make you scream.” Stiles threatened. 

Derek turned to him with interest and raised a questioning eyebrow. “Is that promise?” He asked with a smirk.

Stiles stood mouth agape before flexing his fists and rattling the bars of his cell. Lydia had to resist the urge to roll her eyes and the men before her.

Snapping her vision to meet his dark eyes, Lydia questioned him. “Why would I accept your offer?”

“Because,” Derek said, turning back to her, “you’re a curious spirit. Also, I’m certain you’re the kind of girl who protects those she loves. We wouldn’t want something bad happening to them, especially your cousin, what’s his name again?” he smirked, a challenge clear in his eyes. ”Right, Stiles.” 

Up until that point she had been intimidated by his threats but at the mention of her cousin she knew the prince was bluffing. The Prince wouldn’t really hurt her family; if he did, she would not do anything he asked of her. Besides, something told her he wouldn’t really hurt Stiles, not before satisfying the apparent curiosity he had over the boy. When Derek noticed her calculating grin, he frowned. He was the one with the upper hand, she knew, what reason could _she_ have up her sleeve to be so confident?

“Oh I don’t know, your grace. I have a feeling Stiles would not be in danger anytime soon if he were to be put in your hands.” Lydia’s grin only widened. “I’d even go as far to say he’d be in _good_ hands.”

Her cockiness seemed to hit a nerve in Derek. “I can take my pick of whatever man or woman I want in the kingdom. Don’t think because I’ve expressed interest in him he’s not expendable.”

The arrogant smile Lydia wore disappeared then. “I know you’re a harsh man, but I would never think you so cruel. You can’t kill him. My cousin did nothing wrong. he was merely trying to help those whom your uncle refuses to provide for.”

“You don’t know me, girl,” Derek spat back, “Or the lengths I would go through to get what I want and protect my interests.”

“You are putting me in a compromising position.” 

“It wouldn’t be the first time someone has to do something they are not proud of in order to protect those they love.” he offered, with hurt pouring from every word, his eyes trained on the locked door. 

“I accept your offer, but only with a few conditions. First, my cousin has to stay with me in the castle. He will be offered the same treatment as me. And second, through the span of our stay, our village has to be provided for. That means any kind of medical help they need as well as nourishment. Are we clear, _your grace_?”

“Yes.” Derek exhaled in relief. 

“What you said before, about people doing something they’re not proud of in order to protect those they love, is yours behind this door?” she whispered as Derek pulled an old looking key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He turned to look at her and nodded shakily before guiding her inside.

She had to admit, she was little underwhelmed after entering the room. Once inside she realized the room was not as dark as she had thought. A large barred window at the other end of the room provided enough moonlight to illuminate the scene before her along with the torch Derek carried in his hand. The old manacles and broken chains hanging from the walls were the only clues that this place has once been an old dungeon. To the far right was an enormous cage, five times the size of the cell where she had been kept only minutes before. Inside the cage there was modest sized bed and next to it a small desk holding a water basin. 

“There’s nothing here...” she murmured, looking at Derek questioningly. 

He signaled for her to get closer to the bars and she did as much. All of the sudden and dark shadow leapt at her from across the room and she screamed.When its skin came in contact with the bars, the shadow recoiled as well, smoke rising from the welts that appeared on its skin where it touched the iron bars. At first glance it looked like a beast covered in hair with glowing red eyes. It was not until she manage to calm her face that she noticed the beast’s face seemed to shift from animal to human, until all was left before her was a young man slumped on the floor whining in agony. Derek ran past Lydia and kneeled by the cage. He fit his arm through a gap and soon enough the young man crawled towards him until he was nosing the prince’s hand.

“I don’t understand.” Lydia whispered. “What was that? It was a monster--a beast and now it’s man. Why is it locked up in here? Who is it?”

Derek lifted the man’s hand and brought it to his lips. His shoulders started to shake violently and when he looked up Lydia noticed tears streaming down his face.

“This beast, as you call it, is the one I’m trying to protect. And the only way for me to do that is to keep him here, like animal. Otherwise my uncle would kill him. This beast,” he choked, “this beast is Scott, _my brother_.”


	2. The Lost Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They call it Lycanthropy."
> 
> "A werewolf?" Lydia recalled her sister talking about such creatures, Georgiana had always been fascinated by them.
> 
> Lydia learns the truth about the lost prince and is offered a challenge she can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey so I've had this chapter written for about a year and decided to publish it. Don't know if I will have time to continue the story but even if i have to write little sentences for the next 10 years i will finish this lol.
> 
> Unbetaed so all mistakes are mine
> 
> [](http://s1240.photobucket.com/user/majopeca24/media/fic%20banner_zpsqmraa2et.png.html)  
>    
> 

“Your brother” Lydia started in awe.

Derek nodded slowly and stood up to unlock the cage, stepping inside and crouching next to his brother to comfort him.

Lydia gulped nervously, moving closer to Derek and the figure he held protectively. “I thought he was dead. There were rumors saying he disappeared years ago but I never thought to believe them.”

“The rumors were true, up until we found him.” Derek said gravelly. “Ms. Martin, what I’m about to tell you has been a family secret for the past five years. Not even my sisters are completely in the know about this, only my uncle and my mother. You can’t tell anyone.”

Lydia knew whatever Derek was about to confide in her was a very serious matter. What could have possibly prompted him to have his brother, the prince of Beacon Hills and former heir to the throne, locked up in a dungeon as an attempt to protect him? 

“I already gave you my word, your grace. Whatever you tell me won’t leave these walls.” Lydia offered grimly.

Derek gathered his brother in his arms, a task that was not easy given the other man’s size, and placed him on the small bed. He draped a blanket over his brother and placed a soft kiss on his head. Derek then turned to Lydia and began his tale, his strained voice giving away all the pain this situation caused him.

“On the eve of Scott’s 16th birthday my family decided to have a small picnic by the woods prior the big celebrations which would take place the next day. It was a family tradition of sorts, something just for us, and Scott was more than happy to have it. He was always all about family, never liked big gatherings much. We spent the day laying underneath the trees, talking,laughing. Laura sang a song for Scott that nearly had him in tears, he was always a bit sentimental like that.” Derek added with a smile before frowning. His face taking a far away look. 

“At some point during the afternoon he and Cora broke away from the group, they had been playing and running around for a while. Our uncle said it was time for us to return to the castle since it was getting dark, so he sent me to get them. I found Cora, but Scott was nowhere to be found. She said he’d taken a trail by the river, claiming he needed some time alone, but she had not seen him since. My mother became worried and ordered us to split up and find him. I yelled for him and never got an answer. By the time I was nearing the river I heard some scuffling and then a scream, it was Scott. I ran until I found him kneeling in the dirt clutching his side. Near him there was a black wolf with red eyes. The beast snarled at me and then took off. There was _so_ much blood. When Scott saw me he attempted to reach for me but fell. I ran to him and held him. I didn’t know what to do. I screamed for help and soon enough my mother was there, followed by my uncle. It was horrible, I thought my brother was going to die. Peter insisted we sent my sisters back to the castle without saying anything of what happened to Scott. We then took him to Deaton’s to get treated but he said Scott would not survive the night. Peter made my mother and I promise we wouldn’t tell anyone of what happened, not until we were sure of Scott’s fate.”

“Isn’t that a strange request?” Lydia interjected. “ Why would your uncle want people to think your brother was missing instead of being in recovery?”

“My uncle has always been a bit of an eccentric and attuned to drama. My guess is he didn’t want to give hope to my sisters in case Scott didn’t survive the night. He trusted my mother and I to be strong enough to handle my brother’s passing.” Derek answered.

“What happened after?” Lydia asked, wanting to know how this convoluted story gave way to the man beast sleeping only a few feet away from her.

“Scott made it through the night, but he wasn’t the same. It was almost like he was in a trance of sorts. He didn’t speak to anyone or react to anything really. My mother tried to get through to him but it was like she wasn’t even there. Which was weird, they were always close considering she’s not his birth mother. We brought him back to the castle, still keeping his arrival a secret from everyone, only this time Lady Allison and Sir Boyd were informed of my brother’s situation.. We arranged for Scott to stay on the west wing of the palace so the gossipy servants wouldn’t find out. Lady Allison and I made sure to take care of Scott and everything he needed. He started talking to me again, he even began to act like his old self albeit a little guarded, until the night of the full moon.”

“Which was when he turned into this, i’m guessing?” Lydia asked. 

Derek nodded in affirmation. “They call it lycanthropy.” 

“A werewolf?” Lydia recalled her sister talking about such creatures, Georgiana had always been fascinated by them.

“Yes, half man ,half wolf. We found him due to Cora’s screams. When the guards and I arrived to her room she was screaming her head off, Scott had Uncle Peter cornered in the room and he was nearly rabid. I still don’t know how he got past Boyd and sneaked into Cora’s room. Peter said he attacked Cora, that had he not arrived on time who knows what might have happened to her. My uncle ordered for Scott to be executed for attacking him but I could not do that, not to my brother. My mom convinced him to let us keep Scott hidden, just as before, maybe even add a few more guards; until we were able to find a solution to this. He agreed. But then a few month’s ago Scott escaped once again. Thankfully Sir Boyd was able to stop him in time. When my uncle found out, though, he gave me only two months to find a cure for my brother. He’s been locked up in here ever since. When the two months are up he will send for Scott and have him executed for treason and attempted murder.”

Lydia regarded the prince in silence while she pondered over his story. At some point during their conversation Scott had woken up and was now kneeling close to the bars watching them silently. Never in a million years would she have thought behind these fancy walls hid such a sad story. This family had lost a son, and in his place they now had a rabid wolf who had tried to murder them.

“As sad as your story is, your grace, that still does not explain why you would even want me here. There’s nothing I can do for you, much less your brother.” Lydia said unsure.

“I’ve heard stories, Ms. Martin. Have you heard of the Crimson Maiden? She is supposed to be a sorceress who garners her powers from the earth. A powerful entity who can perform the hardest of spells. Some people have gone as far as saying she can bring people from the dead.” Derek said with a tilt of his head, watching Lydia intently. 

_Crimson Maiden_. At the mention of those words Lydia felt her body go cold. _Not again_. she thought. It had been so long since she’d heard those words. It was foolish of her to think she had escaped that fate. The Crimson Maiden was a title passed down to the women in her family from generation to generation. As a young girl it was something she had looked forward to until she realized the dangers that came with said title. Being assigned as the Maiden only brought pain and death to her mother. Then her sister Georgiana had acquired the title and Lydia had seen her spiral down an abyss of dark magic and madness. Georgiana’s thirst for power and dwelling on the unknown was what took her away from them, maybe even killed.

“I am well aware of who she is, your grace. However, if the Crimson Maiden is who you wanted you have the wrong girl. My sister is the one who carries that title and we haven’t seen her in years.” 

“Perhaps so, but if i’m not mistaken that is a title that is passed down to the women in your family. Surely you were somehow trained in these arts while growing up, weren’t you?” he pushed.

“My mother died while I was still young and my sister disappeared before she could teach me much of the “arts” as you called them. There’s nothing I can help you with and I’d rather we did not speak of this anymore.” She said with finality..

“No need for you to get defensive, Ms. Martin. I am well aware it must be painful for you to revisit the loss of your sister but I must ask you to reconsider. You are all I have right now. There has to be something in your family history that speaks of how to cure a werewolf. I need my brother back. If you can’t help me an innocent boy will die.” he pleaded. 

Lydia refused to meet Derek’s gaze because she knew what she would see there. The pain and anguish she saw in them were feelings she knew all too well, especially from the loss of a sibling. With a deep breath Lydia approached the bars and knelt in front of Scott, her position mirroring his. Lifting her hand slowly she brought it to Scott’s face and bit back a scream when his hand shot out to grab her wrist.

“Scott, don’t” Derek exclaimed, ready to jump to her defense.

“Wait!” Lydia whispered.

She moved her shaking hand until she was able to touch Scott’s face. His dark brown eyes never left hers as he leaned into the her touch. Lydia let out a nervous breath, feeling as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest. 

“That’s impossible.” Derek breathed.

“I’m guessing he doesn’t do that often.” She laughed when Scott started to sniff her hand.

“No, he rarely lets anyone touch him; the only people he won’t lash out against are Allison and I. ”

Lydia couldn’t help but smirk at that. She always prided herself at being the best in whatever she did. Maybe helping Scott would not be that different. She just needed to approach the situation with an open mind and a different perspective. Sure, delving into her family’s past would be painful, but she felt for the young man in front of her; robbed of his family, and soon of his life. Lydia unhurriedly brought her hand out of Scott’s grasp and stood up to face Derek. 

 

“I promise to try anything that’s in my power to help your brother. But, like I said, I don’t know if that will be enough.”

“You word that you will try is enough for me, Ms. martin. _Thank you_.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was days before Lydia was allowed to go back into the dungeon to see Scott. Derek mentioned it was for the best, they still needed to come up with a cover story as to why the two people who just a week ago had been attempting to rob the castle were all of the sudden living there. Stiles’ cover was easy, he had been appointed to join the cavalry and was now training under Lady Allison’s wing. For Lydia it was a bit more complicated than that. She couldn’t very well join the cavalry, since they were out most of the time and she needed to spend as much time as she could in the castle looking after Scott and pouring over her family’s grimoires she had recovered from her old home. When Prince Derek, Lady Allison, and Sir Boyd had gathered together to ponder over their options Sir Boyd had suggested Lydia could become Derek’s mistress. 

_“No way.” Lydia had protested._

_“I will have to agree with Ms. Martin, I don’t think that’s the best idea.” Derek added._

_Lady Allison shook her head and agreed with Sir Boyd’s._

_“No, Derek. Sir Boyd’s idea is not that far fetched. Think about it. You can’t say she’s a new servant or something of the sorts. As we had established before, she can’t join the cavalry like her cousin either. We could go with the original plan and say she is a new apprentice for Dr. Deaton but even then she would only be in the castle for half of the day while he’s here. She wouldn’t have enough time to see Scott and try her findings. If you were to say Ms. Lydia is your mistress not only could she stay in the castle at all times and be free to socialize with you about her advancements, she could also roam about the palace with more liberty without being questioned by anyone._

That meeting had taken place two days ago. Now Allison and Lydia were on their way to the dungeon to see Scott when everyone else in the castle thought Allison was simply giving Lydia a tour of her new home. As Lydia stepped down the dark stairs following Allison she couldn’t stop wriggling her hands, anything to stop her from thinking of the mess she had gotten herself in. Allison noticed her nervousness and offered her a smile.

“There’s no need to be nervous, Ms. Lydia. If what Derek told me is right I don’t think you will find yourself in any danger when going to see Scott.”

“That may be so, but that does not rule out the fact that he could still attack me.” Lydia pondered nervously.

“I doubt it, but I will be there if that’s the case. I will protect you.” Lady Allison promised.

“Thank you, Lady Allison.” 

The knight laughed at the formality before rolling her eyes prettily.“Please,” she said, “call me Allison.” 

“Only if you stop calling me Ms. Martin and start calling me Lydia.” Lydia offered with a smile.

Allison’s face split with a breathtaking grin and for the first time in years Lydia felt the giddiness of having a new female friend. She had spent too much time surrounded by her cousin and his friends. It was time she made a few friends of her own. Allison unlocked the dungeon and motioned for Lydia to follow her. They found Scott sitting on the floor with his back to the wall and staring straight at the door. His calculating brown eyes’ met Lydia as soon as she stepped through the door and never left her.

“Your highness.” Allison addressed Scott before doing a bow. 

He shifted his gaze to her and twitched his nose. Apparently her form of addressing him didn’t please him at all. Allison threw him a playful grin and whispered to Lydia.

“He hates when I address him by his title, but he never outright says it. I figured if I do it long enough one of these days he’s actually going to talk to me.”

Lydia looked at Allison with admiration and an amused smile. She could already tell they would become good friends. Allison turned to Scott again.

“I know you have already met her, but I must make a formal introduction. This is Lydia Martin and from now on she will be living in the castle.”

The news seemed to catch Scott’s attention. His calculating stare turned to one of interest. He watched Lydia quietly and tilted his head to the side, it reminded her of the small puppy she used to have as a child while living at the village.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, your highness.” Lydia offered with a curtsy.

The young man rolled his eyes and brought his legs up to his chest. Suddenly, picking at the loose thread on his pants seemed more interesting to him than their presence in the room. Allison shrugged in a “what can you do” way and left Lydia in the dungeon with Scott.

The strong iron bars separated her from him and yet she still couldn’t help but feel a bit intimidated. She did not know to what extent being a werewolf influenced Scott’s strength. For all she knew he could rip out those bars and attack her. The man in question took a whiff of the air and frowned before looking at her. He might have been able to talk, but that stare alone was enough to let Lydia know he had somehow sensed her distress. Maybe that was another of the perks of being a werewolf.

Lifting her head high and squaring her shoulders, Lydia decided the time for being scared had long passed. She had made a promise to Prince Derek and she intended to keep it. She approached Scott’s cell and sat cross legged in front of the bars. Scott merely side-eyed her and shifted so he was no longer facing her. Lydia had to hold back a scoff. He was purposely ignoring her. These were not the actions of an _untamed beast_. These were the theatrics of a stubborn, royal brat, who could not be bothered. Lydia made a show of sighing before grabbing one of the books she had brought with her. Derek had told her Scott loved stories from a very young age, which is why she had brought some books with her, including the tale of King Arthur. 

After realizing she was no longer focused on him, Scott faced her and noticed the title of the book she was reading. Lydia was so enthralled in the story she didn’t notice Scott had crawled his way across the room and was sitting right in front of her on the other side of the bars. 

“Do you like books?” she asked with a nervous gulp.

Scott nodded and pointed to the book on her lap. 

“Would you like to read it?” she asked him, offering him the book. An excited gleam lit up his eyes as he reached towards her before he paused and pulled back his hand. he inhaled deeply and shook his head before pointing at her.

“Would you like me to read it to you?”

He looked at her in silence for a moment before nodding and shuffling closer to the bars, making sure he did not touch them. Lydia remembered the reaction he had when his face touched the bars the night she first met him and winced in sympathy. She began to read to him, the soft tones of her voice being the only sounds pervading through the room. She read until her vocal chords felt dry, and she had to sip from the goblet of water Allison had brought sometime while they were reading along with some fruit and bread.

As she read from the Canterbury Tales she had to contain herself the many times Scott let out a quiet laugh. Seeing him show any type of happiness pulled at her chest. he had such a beautiful smile, it was kind of hypnotizing to see. At one point he noticed she had stopped reading and looked at her, catching her looking at him. Upon seeing her probably dreamy expression Scott quirked an eyebrow and grinned smugly. By the time Allison showed up to take Lydia back the knight stopped at the sight before her. Scott lay on his back on the floor with his eyes closed, and Lydia sat on the other side of the bars humming a tune. Lydia brought a finger to her lips and signaled for her to be quiet but the knight only gave an unladylike snort.

“Don’t let him fool you, he’s not really asleep. Werewolf super hearing and all, he probably heard me coming all the way from the upper floor, didn’t you your highness?” 

Scott gave a cheeky grin with his eyes closed and then opened one eye. Allison turned to Lydia and let her know it was time to go. 

“Prince Derek requests your presence, Ms.Martin. I believe there are social _matters_ you both need to attend to?” Allison asked trying not to give too much away.

Allison exited the room as Lydia gathered her things and stood up from the floor. A very confused Scott followed suit and rapidly attempted to grab her before remembering the iron bars between them. Lydia stood in front of him a bit stunned at his reaction and waited to see what he would do. But Scott only regarded her with a troubled expression. When she turned to leave a hoarse voice stopped her in her tracks.

“t-tomorrow?” He stammered, his face taking a hopeful expression.

Lydia slowly turned on her heel and stared at Scott in amazement. According to his brother it had been a very long time since the last time he spoke a word. That he had chosen to speak to her specifically without knowing anything about her or the part she was about to play in his recovery baffled her. This was an important act of trust from him, and the warmth of affection spreading through her chest let Lydia know she was treading in dangerous waters when it came to Prince Scott. 

“Tomorrow, I promise.” she replied reassuringly before leaving the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek walked by the gardens of the castle accompanied by Sir Boyd and Sir Lahey while they spoke about possible defense tactics for the knights. Truly, this had been nothing but an excuse to keep an eye on Lydia’s cousin, Stiles, as he trained with Sir Parrish and the rest of the cavalry. Upon learning Lydia was now Derek’s mistress the young man had turned livid, asking what Derek was using to threaten Lydia, saying it was nothing akin to her character. Stiles had taken to stick to Lydia’s side despite his new duties, which is why Derek had made use of his position of power and had ordered Stiles to leave Lydia alone and return to his training. The sound of footsteps approaching made Derek turn around and he saw Allison walking towards him, a very angry looking Lydia in tow. With a nod to his knights Derek let them know their presence was no longer needed and they left him alone.

“Ladies.” Derek greeted them before the smile he’d been about to offer died on his lips upon noticing Lydia’s scowl.

“I take it things didn’t go well?” Derek asked confused.

“How can you do this to him? Keeping him locked up like some animal.” Lydia all but snarled.

Allison grimaced at the anger in Lydia’s voice and Derek stood flabbergasted. 

“I thought we had been over this, Lydia. It’s for his own safety.” Derek muttered before plastering a forced smile on his face to the passersby trying to witness their conversation. “Why don’t we take this inside, dear. You’re starting to look a bit overwhelmed.”

Lydia humphed at his form of endearment towards her, and snatched her arm out of his grasp. he would need to have words with her about that, they were supposed to act like lovers after all. They made their way inside the castle and headed to the library, where Allison locked the doors once they were all inside.

“Would you care to explain what is going on?” Derek asked without addressing specifically one of his companions.

“Nothing bad happened, Derek-” Allison started only to be interrupted by Lydia.

“You talked about him as if he was some out of control beast and he was nothing if not gentle and calm towards me.” Lydia spat, looking at him accusingly. 

From the way she was acting towards him Derek could tell she was seeing him as a liar. But he had told her the truth, that his brother had warmed up so quickly towards her was still new to him.

“I only spoke the truth, Lydia. I have Lady Argent and Sir Boyd as my witnesses of what my brother is capable of. You must not let your guard down with him. He might be gentle and warm towards you as you said, but the moment something irks him he lashes out.”

Lydia judged him with luminous green eyes and Derek found himself thinking he did not want to be in the judging end of that gaze ever again.

“Your brother _spoke_ to me today.” she said lowly. 

Derek stiffened and looked at Allison for some confirmation. 

“H-he did?” he said, almost sounding like a child. 

Allison nodded rapidly, her eyes shining with unshed happy tears. Derek felt his own eyes start to water. Perhaps he would get his brother back after all. 

“Listen, your grace-” Lydia started.

“Derek, please call me Derek.”

“ _Derek_. I joined your brother today simply to observe him, his actions, how he acts. Hoping to see what it is that triggers his behavior. I spent the entire night going through my family’s spellbooks and there was nothing about curing lycanthropy. I’m hoping maybe by interacting with him more and getting to know him better I may find another solution to his dilemma. But I need your full cooperation.“ she finished looking from Derek to Allison.

“Anything you need.” Derek nodded rapidly.

“Very well, I’m going to need for you to transfer your brother back to the west wing of the castle.”

His hopeful face fell at her request. “Lydia, I can’t do that. I can’t leave him there alone. What if he attacks someone again? Then Peter will push to have him executed sooner.”

“Yes, you can, and you will. Besides, he won’t be alone; I will be residing on the west wing as well. That way I will have more privacy with your brother, a better chance of practicing my magic without being being bothered by nosy people.”

Derek knew Lydia’s words made sense but he was not willing to risk it. As if sensing his uneasiness Lydia spoke.

“Derek, your brother needs this, when was the last time Scott had some fresh air, or walked through the gardens? He needs to interact with people more. Perhaps even you should consider moving to the west wing. Have a few of your closest knights who know about your brother do so as well. The entrapment you have subjected your brother to, while being for his own good, might be the very reason why he doesn’t remember how to interact with people.”

What Lydia said was true, and now Derek felt like a senseless fool. He thought he was doing well by his brother. Yes, Scott was locked in the dungeon, but Derek had conditioned the place to provide his brother with everything he needed. He just wanted to protect everyone, and again, he’d failed. Probably sensing his anguish, Allison enveloped him in a hug from behind and rested her head by his arm.

“It’s okay, Derek. We know you only wanted to help. Hey, I will move to the other side of the castle with Lydia and Scott.” 

Derek covered her hand with his own and hoped she could see in his eyes how grateful he was now that his words were failing him.

“So it’s settled then?” Lydia asked

“Yes, we will move him tonight”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo how was it? Let me know in the comments. Your feedback and reviews give me life!

**Author's Note:**

> The threesome Lydia walk's in on is with Derek/Allison/Parrish. The Dallison here is more of like a fuckbuddies kinda thing. Depending on my work load I might write a prequel of this verse where we see how Derek and Allison's relationship started and why Derek thought it would be cool to have a threesome with Allison and Parrish.
> 
> I hope people actually give this a try and let me know if they like it otherwise I will probably throw this fic away and just focus on my other WIPS


End file.
